It Was Just A Kiss
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Makorra. Kainora. Mako disapproves of Jinora of thinking romancey thoughts while Korra on the other hand is all like JINORA YOU GO GIRL YEAH and Mako decides to be Mako and debate about it. A/N: I'm sorry if this makes you want to make out with a person.


A/N: I'm sorry if this makes you want to make out with a person.

"Tenzin is gonna freak when he finds out about this!", Mako said speed walking back onto the air ship.

"What's wrong?", Korra asked curiously.

"Jinora's falling in looooooooooovvvvvve.", Bolin sanged as he skipped through the door.

"What? Jinora? Who even-", Korra began.

"Kai. That no good dirty little kid!", Mako answered sternly.

Korra couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the thought of Jinora falling for a 'bad boy'.

"You think this is funny?!", Mako exclaimed.

"I think it's priceless! Maybe she gets it from me and Asami! HA!", Korra laughed.

"What?! You talk about guys with her?!", Mako asked.

"She's a thirteen year old girl Mako. She's gonna start looking sooner or later. When did you start thinking about girls?"

Shit. She shouldn't have asked that.

"That's none of your business.", Mako said as a flush came into his cheeks.

"Bolin when did-"

"When I asked Toza where babies came from.", he answered.

"Bo!"

"What?! It's not like you could've taught me that!", Bolin said.

"Jinora's too young for that stuff! And Kai of all the guys!", Mako said.

"Mako it's not like she's gonna go lose her virginity to him. They're too awkward for that. And what do you mean a guy like Kai?", Korra asked.

"Kai's a crook! He's gonna break her heart! All the street guys are like that!", Mako retorted.

"*cough* Takes one to know one. *cough.", Bolin said loudly.

Korra ooooohhhh'ed from the burn as Mako scowled.

"Bo. Why don't you go help Asami look at the engine.", Mako said as he crossed his arms.

"Ah come on Mako it was just-"

"Bo.", Mako commanded.

Bolin's head dropped as he quickly left the ship, while Mako and Korra locked gazes.

"I don't break hearts.", Mako said after the door closed.

"I have someone who could argue against that. And she's not too far from here.", Korra said.

"No. I mean I don't break hearts like what street people do it like.", he corrected.

"So you admit you break hearts?", she asked.

"That's not the point! Kai will enjoy Jinora until the next prettiest thing comes along, and then he'll toss Jinora aside like a piece of garbage. And it'll repeat.", he explained.

"Did that happen with the triple threats?", she asked.

"Yeah. All of them. They were consumed by money and wealth and the need to have something more all the time. And women were a part of that. And it makes me sick! And now you're letting Kai do the same thing!", he exclaimed.

"I'm not letting Kai do the same thing! I'm letting him be a preteen boy! The triple threats had money, and gangs, and weapons. The list goes on! Kai has a very pretty and very sweet girl crushing on him. I don't see how that could be sickening. Well maybe if you were a little kid, but come on Mako.", she retorted.

"Korra at the rate they're going at-", he began.

"Wait…the rate they're going at? What did they do exactly? Make out against a wall?", Korra asked. If they did that she would've had a problem.

"Jinora…she…kissed him on the cheek."

Korra's face was blank for a second, and then she was trying her absolute best not to fall over and laugh her guts out.

"That's it?! Oh god! Call the cops!", Korra said through laughter.

"Korra I'm serious! Kisses can do a lot to a person!", he said.

"Yeah, when you try to make it mean something! Kisses on the cheek are just sweet things Mako, nothing to worry about.", she said once she regained her balance.

"Yeah but we both know they're gonna actually kiss sooner or later!", he exclaimed.

"Mako, Jinora's not gonna want to keep her nose stuck in a book forever. And kissing when you're twelve or whatever is meaningless!", Korra told him.

"Well if we're going by that logic kissing all together is meaningless! Because the fact that-"

"All kissing is meaningless? You're gonna stand there and tell me, of _all _the people, that every bit of kissing is meaningless?!", she asked with a loud tone.

"Yeah! I am! I could kiss anyone right now and feel _nothing!_", he retorted.

"Fine! Have it your way!"

She pushed him back into one of the seats around the table in the front of the room.

"Korra what are you-mmpf!"

She had straddled his waist in the chair and immediately started to move her lips against his. He was shocked at first, but Korra was the only one who could get him under a spell like this. It wasn't long until he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he kissed her back. Korra heard a moan escape, and it wasn't from herself. She began to grind into him as her tongue battled his, and soon, she could feel him start to peak. Her work was done.

She pulled back dramatically and flipped her hair out her face, His hands had almost made their up her shirt but she pulled back too soon. They were both breathing heavily, and Korra glanced down at his almost fully erect member.

"Feeling nothing city boy?"


End file.
